12 Leis da Animação
Os 12 Princípios da Animação Seja você um animador em Flash, um animador em 3d, um animador em stop motion ou qualquer outra técnica de animação, conhecer a teoria dos processos de animar ajudará a fazer melhor o seu trabalho. Algumas pessoas podem até se perguntar como conseguem animar legal não sabendo absolutamente nada sobre teoria da animação, muito menos tendo estudado formalmente este assunto. As pessoas que animam bem, animam porque inconscientemente absorveram os princípios da animação e também inconscientemente, aplicam os princípios observados nas animações deles. Os princípios da animação não estão ligados a técnica nenhuma ( 3d, 2d, stop motion, etc) nem a software qualquer. Eles estão ligados diretamente aos processos cerebrais e a percepção do movimento na relação tempo/espaço. O efeito “robozão” é justamente uma animação sem os princípios básicos da animação.è perfeitamente possível alguém não saber que existem estes princípios e usá-los sem saber. Mas se você souber, você terá vantagens sobre a matrix. No dia-a-dia, existe um monte de coisas que a gente faz sem saber a fundo o que está fazendo. Se soubéssemos, perceberíamos mais facilmente onde estamos errando. E a animação ficaria cada vez melhor. Então, aqui estão ( resumidaço) os 12 princípios da animação: 1- TimingEsse é talvez o princípio mais importante de todos. Você deve estar apto a obesrvar o movimento real e aplicá-lo em sua animação. É com o Timing que você saberá fazer seu objeto ou personagem parecer pesado, leve, triste, feliz, agitado, relaxado. Quase nada no mundo compartilha o mesmo timing exato e isso é um poderoso elemento de separação entre os personagens e objetos no prrocesso animativo. O timing influi diretamente na aparência geral de toda a animação. Se seu personagem levanta um peso de alterofilismo rapidamente, o peso será percebido como leve. Se ao invés disso o personagem demora para conseguir levantá-lo e fica se trem,endo todo ao colocar o peso no alto, o mesmo objeto, com a mesma textura, parecerá muito mais pesado.Exemplos: Leve ( 815 KB, mpeg1 ) Pesado ( 269 KB, mpeg1 ) 2- Slow In e Slow out Também chamados de Easy in/ out. Basicamente, esse princípio ilustra que no mundo praticamente nada pára abruptamente. A física explica o porquê disso. Como a animação é em última instância um simulacro da realidade, os princípios que regem nossa realidade são facilmente absorvidos pelo cérebro humano quando representados e até exagerados de modo a serem mais explícitos. Em alguns casos, a parada abrupta também pode funcionar a favor do animador, estabelecendo uma quebra com o realismo excessivo. Basicamente isso funciona com uma aceleração progressiva quando o movimento começa e uma desaceleração patmbém progressiva até ele parar. Exemplos: Com Slow In / Out ( 399 KB, mpeg1 ) Sem Slow In / Out ( 363 KB, mpeg1 ) 3- Arcos Os movimentos naturais tendem a formar arcos. Raramente na natureza um movimento funciona de maneira retilínea com precisão. Quando andamos, nossos braços, nossa cabeça, todo o movimento gerado pelas nossas juntas formam arcos. Ao jogarmos uma pedra ou coisa do tipo em alguém, veremos que a pedra descreve um arco no ar até atingir a testa da pessoa, que voa em arco para trás e bate no chão com a testa espirrando sangue para todo lado. Se pudermos observar essa ação sobrepondo cada frame, veremos que o movimento global descreve uma série de arcos e voltas no ar. Exemplos: Com Arcos (271 KB, mpeg1 ) Sem Arcos ( 295 KB, mpeg1 ) Muitos dos melhores animadores do mundo consideram estes 3 princípios iniciais o ponto de partida, os mais importantes para o iniciante. Os 5 Demais também são importantíssimos, mas sem os 3 primeiros quase tudo vira um lixo. 4- Follow Trough e OverlappingÈ um princípio que diz basicamente que: nada pára de uma só vez.Tipo assim, você deixa seu cachorro sem comer por uma semana. Então sem que ele veja, coloque a câmera no tripé, comece a filmar. Arrume uma enorme bacia de comida e deixe no jardim. Só então solte o cachorro esfomeado. Enquanto você filma ele correndo como louco para a bacia de ração, tudo parece Ok. Mas ao ver o filme, você passa quadro a quadro e percebe que a cabeça do cachorro afunda no pratão de ração enquanto o pescoço dele se move para a frente, as patas estão no ar, seguindo um movimento contínuo. Cachorros grandes como o Dog alemão são bons para visualizar isso porque o deslocamento de massa corporal é maior e isso fica mais evidente em maior escala. O fato é que nada com estrutura complexa no planeta consegue parar absolutamente num mesmo tempo, sobretudo se o objeto em questão possui juntas articulares e gordura corporal. Ok, ok. Vc já sabe disso. Então esqueça esse lance doido de deixar seu bicho sem comer. Afinal ele pode pirar e acabar comendo o neném do seu vizinho. Com Follow Thru and Overlapping ( 815 KB, mpeg1 ) Sem Follow Thru and OverLapping ( 701 KB, mpeg1 ) 5 – Ação secundária Basicamente a ação secundária, como o nome diz é um movimento de segundo plano gerado pelo movimento principal. Quando você tiver que pegar um ônnibus ou entrar num elevador fique atento às pessoas. Ninguém fica apenas parado como um robô. Elas produzem um sem número de pequenos e indiretos movimentos. Esses pequenos movimentos de ação quase contínua consistem nos movimentos secundários. O balançar do cabelo, as roupas, o respirar. Todos são movimentos secundários. Um personagem ou criatura morta não tem movimento secundário direto, mas pode ter indireto. Compliquei? Imagina um defunto. È basicamente um corpo com as juntas funcionando físicamente. Como um boneco com ragdoll. Se ele cai de uma janela, ao bater no chão reagirá gerando movimento secundário. Mas como esse movimento não foi gerado pelo personagem diretamente e sim por uma ação indireta situacional, chamamos esse tipo de movimento de ação secundária indireta. ( como o rabo do cavalo, que se move sem que ele tenha qualquer conhecimento ou controle disso.) Em 3d Isso geralmente se faz usando springs, flex e etc. Nas demais técnicas tem que ser feito a mão. Uma trabalheira do caramba. Exemplos: Com Ação secundária ( 581 KB, mpeg1 ) Sem ação secundária ( 24 KB, jpeg, ) 6- Squash & Strecth Eu acho esse um princípio fundamental. Basicamente, quando pegamos um saco dágua e jogamos no chão, antes dele estourar vemos que o saco se deforma incrívelmente estendendo seu espaço de maneira a conservar o volume. Se olharmos com uma camera estroboscópica para um taco de golfe que atinge uma bola de madeira vemos que ela se deforma incrívelmente antes de converter esse movimento de compressão gerado pela pancada em movimento de deslocamento no espaço. O legal dos personagens de desenho animado 2d é que eles podem se esticar e comprimir e ainda mais exageradamente, e isso informa ao nosso cérebro que apesar de não ser real, algo de real ali está presente e isso agrada aos processo matemáticos cerebrais. Exemplo: Squash and Strecth ( 815 KB, mpeg1 ) 7 – Exagero Exagero é sem dúvida o coração da animação de aparência cartoon. Obviamente você pode já saber disso, mas caso não saiba ou não tenha pensado nisso antes, você deve rever todo o processo da animação em busca de locais para exagerar o movimento. ( caso se aplique, obviamente) Exemplos: Normal ( 685 KB, mpeg1 ) Exagerado ( 1.323 KB, mpeg1 ) 8 – Straight Ahead e Pose to PoseSão duas técnicas diferentes de animação. Originalmente pensadas para animação desenhada 2d, elas também funcionam para processos de trabalho em 3d.De um modo geral e bem resumido, O processo straight ahead é aquele em que você começa a animar do quadro 1 e vai direto até o quadro final, pensando em cada detalhe e ajustando para o movimento sair bem fluido e tal. è um processos que chamamos “direto”. Onde o animador ataca a animação sem pena. Isso gera um montaço de quadro chave de tudo que é bone e controlador espalahdos pela timeline. A animação final costuma ficar bem realista. Mas só tem um porém. O diretor vira e te diz: Ok, mas quero isso mais rápido e isso mais lento.” – Aí meu amigo, FERROU! Como você vai conseguir se arrumar para cumprir um deadline sinistro se largou milhões de keyframes pela timeline toda?A técnica do Pose to Pose ajuda justamente a resolver isso. Nesse processo, vc anima “blocando” a sua animação em um número definido de frames. Exemplo, o personagem levanta e pega um copo. Você desliga o easy in/out e faz o personagem sentado, vai no keyframe correspondente, coloca ele na pose intermediária, levantando-se, depois vai no outro keyframe mais a frente e coloca ele se movendo pela sala, e assim seucessivamente até ter ele pegando o copo. Ao dar play, você verá a animação blocada com o boneco realmente piscando entre cada um desses quadros. Esses quadros principais ( que você espertamente colocou de dez em dez ou só em numeros pares) gardarão em si todos os movimentos principais da pose e os keyframes intermediários entre eles só tem a finalidade de levar a pose A até a pose B. Ao fazer isso você sabe onde estão seus quadros importantes de pose e ficará fácil de ajustar se necessário for. Depois de ajustado, você pode até desencontrar levemente os quadros de pose principais para quebrar o look excessivo de animação tradicional. Nessa técnica o movimento fica mais blocado, mais mecãnico e exagerado, porém ele mostra-se uma técnica sensacional para animação com aparência profissional.Leia mais sobre isso aqui. Stage01 ( 465 KB, mpeg1 ) Stage02 ( 1.317 KB, mpeg1 ) Stage03 ( 1.317 KB, mpeg1 ) 9 – Antecipação A Antecipação tem por finalidade aumentar o aspecto didático do seu trabalho. Isso significa que você deve informar e antecipar quando fará algum movimento importante com seu personagem, para que o cérebro do recebtor de sua mensagem – o público – consiga entender. A antecipação também pode eumentar a ênfase dramática do movimento. Sendo assim seu personagem não pula do nada. Ele abaixa levemente e contrai o corpo em posição oposta para aumentar a tensão corporal e dramática antes de saltar. Exemplo: Anticipação ( 249 KB, mpeg1 ) 10 – Staging Staging é a maneira de “se apresentar no palco” ou na cena do seu personagem. Você gosta de mágica? Já viu um bom mágico em ação? Mágicos são mestres do staging. Eles movem-se de maneira a controlar a observação do espectador e com isso conseguem esconder artifícios e produzir seus truques. Com os personagens é a mesma coisa. Se nós soubermos apresentar o personagem de maneira didática, ele será mais facilmente decodificado pelos espectadores e a história fará mais sentido, será guardada mais facilmente na memória do seu espectador, e não menos importante, carregará uma mensagem com maior poder de comunicação. Exemplos: Staging 01 Neste exemplo veremos um personagem sem clareza do que ele faz. O melhor é observar isso em outline.outline Nós não entendemos direito o que se passa. Staging 02 ah…Agora nós vemos claramente o que acontece. Ele leva um choque. Também dá pra entender no outline. outline Agora por que ele leva um choque? Nós fechamos a sequeência com isso. isso 11- Personalidade Um personagem precisa de distinguir de outros. Ninguém é igual a ninguém. Com os personagens deve se assim ao ponto em que fique BEM CLARO quem ele é e qual é a dele. Isso afeta diretamente os processos de animação e movimentação para cada personagem. Isso dá a cada um um estilo p´róprio de ser e de reagir a sutuações distintamente. Pense em como o Pateta fica bravo e como o Pato Donald fica. 12- Appeal Pegue dois atores de igual talento e dê a eles a mesma peça para atuar. Um sobressai mais que o outro. Apelo é o que torna algumas pessoas astros e outras não. Coomo dar apelo ao seu personagem? Isso é difícil de explicar. Apelo é algo que envolve um conjunto de informações sensoriais muito sutis que informam ao cérebro do receptor como perceber aquele indivíduo. A Psicologia se debruça sobre este tema há anos e alguns bons livros de mecânica corporal e teoria da percepção podem ajudar a entender o mecanismo cerebral por trás de toda aquela ação invisível. Mas isso é papo para um outro post. O importante é observar que você não tem OBRIGAÇÂO de aplicar todos os 12 princípios da animação em todas as suas cenas. Não é isso, nem é assim que funciona. Os princípios servem para orientar o olhar e te fazer conhecer o movimento básico e o porqê de certas situações. O importante enquanto animador é saber como entregar uma mensagem ao seu receptor. A única maneira correta não existe. Existem milhões de maneiras corretas e cabe a você decidir qual delas é a melhor. Você pode omitir deliberadamente qualquer um desses princípios, desde que entenda e acredite que funcionará.